


Vengeance is Best Served...Furry

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A Snape will always have his vengeance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Beta:** SoftlySweetly Thank you, my darlin'!   
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** This was written as a birthday gift ficlet for the darling ChiakiDark. *kisses Chiaki silly* Oh, and it also counts to prompt #4 – Vengeance, on my [Emotions](http://potion-lady.livejournal.com/50425.html#cutid1) table for my mission_insane claim.

 

Biting his lip in indecision, Harry stared at the door to Severus' lab, firmly shut as it always was when the Potions Master was working. Tonight, however, he was considering doing the unthinkable – venturing into Severus' work space – when he'd been told in no uncertain terms that he was never to go in.

They'd had plans for dinner, but their reservations had long since passed, and it was unlike Severus to ever be late. Harry was worried that something had gone wrong during an experiment, and Severus might be hurt, but remembering what happened the last time Harry had entered Severus' lab had the young man hesitating at the door. While the make-up sex had been spectacular, the verbal flaying Harry received for upsetting Severus' experimental potion had not been, nor had the three weeks of putting up with an angered, sulky Potions Master before said make-up sex occurred.

Steeling his resolve, Harry walked to the door and knocked firmly. When a frustrated, _'Go away, Potter!'_ came from the other side, Harry sighed heavily. "Severus," he began, "we had reservations two hours ago. Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine. I simply lost track of time and will be unable to go to dinner with you. I apologise."

Now Harry knew something was definitely wrong. Severus would never apologise for something as inconsequential as missing a dinner date. Glaring at the oak door, Harry called, "Severus, I'm coming in." Ignoring the frantic _'No!'_ he received in response; Harry opened the door slowly, just in time to catch a flash of pink sail into the storage cupboard.

Brow furrowed in concern, Harry headed carefully toward the cupboard, peering into the darkened room but unable to see his lover. "Severus, please come out of there. I'm worried. Do you need a Healer?"

"That will not be necessary. Please leave, Harry, you know I dislike you entering my lab."

Huffing in frustration, Harry grouched, "I don't care. I'm not leaving until I see that you're alright. _Lumos!_ " A flick of Harry's wrist had the room bathed in light, and the sight that met his eyes had him gasping in shock.

What was once his snarky, dark lover was now a rabbit. A long-eared, long-toothed, _pink_ rabbit. A pink rabbit with a twitchy nose, wearing Severus' robes. Eyes wide, lips twitching in amusement, Harry asked, "Severus, is that you?"

"Who else do you think it could be, Potter?" the bunny-Snape snarked. 

Hearing his lover's sharp sneering voice coming from a fluffy pink bunny was just too much for Harry. He doubled over in laughter, cackling merrily until tears ran down his cheeks and he was breathless in his mirth. When Severus stormed past him with an indignant twitch of his pink nose, Harry tried his best to get himself under control, but seeing the famous Snape glare on a sweet pink face set the young man off again. "Sev...Sev, wait," he panted, choking on his laughter.

"I'm happy this is so amusing for you, Potter," Severus snarled, billowing into the bedroom and slamming the door. The tingle of strong wards flowed over Harry, stopping his laughter instantly and letting him know just how upset Severus was.

"Severus," Harry called from the hall, "I'm sorry." Trying to open the door and shrieking in pained dismay when the knob bit him, Harry stepped back and continued pleading with his lover to open the door. Sighing softly when he received no response, Harry resigned himself to an uncomfortable night on the sofa.

~~♥~~♥~~♥~~

Jolting up, the fragments of a horrid dream waking him instantly, Harry shoved his glasses onto his face and peered down the hallway. Seeing the bedroom door standing open, he quickly shot up from the sofa and headed toward the room. "Severus–" he began to apologize, falling short when he saw the empty room and neatly made bed. Brow furrowing, Harry began to walk back toward the potions lab, only to see his lover – his decidedly un-furry lover – coming from the kitchen, two hot cups of tea in hand.

"Tea," Severus said curtly, shoving one of the steaming cups toward him.

Harry accepted the cup gratefully and took a long sip before glancing up at Severus from lowered lashes and murmuring, "I'm sorry for last night, Severus."

Watching Harry drink his tea, Severus smirked wickedly. "It is of no consequence. I created the antidote this morning." When the young man cried out as brown fur began covering his tan flesh and floppy rabbit ears sprouted from his head, the Potions Master raised his brow at Harry's cup and sneered, "Whether or not I give it to you, however, remains to be seen. Remember, Harry, a Snape may forgive, but he will still have his vengeance."


End file.
